Changes ver 1
by digitalBlader
Summary: Ray is kidnapped and Kai gets pissed. Everything seems to go wrong and... RAY'S WHAT NOW! KaiXRay love. Rated for language and later content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. A change

**MY NEWEST KAIxRAY LOVE STORY.  
RATED MATURE FOR LANGUAGE AND LATER CONTENT.  
WHAT SURPRISES AWAIT US THIS TIME?  
READ AND FIND OUT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.**

* * *

(Ray's POV)

I don't really remember what happened, but if it really happened like the guys said, then it wasn't a pleasant experience.

It was a normal tournament, and I was up against a new kid, Don.

With his bit-beast, FlareHorn, I was having a run for my money. He was attacking me left and right with amazing speed for a rhino-like bit-beast. I was getting pissed off with the fact that he kept dodging every move I made. My frustration grew and grew until I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the electicity pulse around me. I knew what was coming. Driger's Lightning Spiral. It was a new attack that I discovered when battling with Driger once. It only worked if Driger and I were completely in-synnc. When we released the pent-up energy, it formed a spiral of lightning in the middle of the dish, sending the enemy blade flying out.

With my scream coupled with Driger's roar, we unleashed Lightning Spiral on Don and FlareHorn.

The stadium lights went out... AGAIN.

While the custodians were trying to get the power back on, DJ-Jazzman announced me the winner and the crowd went nuts. One would think that I would walk to Don and shake his hand in fair sportsmanship, but I couldn't.

I overdid it... AGAIN.

When the lights came back on, the whole stadium found me on the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. Tyson and the others (including Kai) ran to help me while the medics came with a stretcher.

"Ray, you have to stop overdoing it." Max said.

"I don't know how, though." I replied. "I try to keep it under control, but I guess I still need more practice."

With that, everything went black and I was taken to the hospital... AGAIN.

And as I was taken away, someone was watching me. Someone with pretty fucked up intentions.

(Kai's POV)

With Ray in the hospital again, I couldn't really think clearly. I mean, who would think clearly if their lover was in the hospital without you? It was nerve-racking. I had to wait until after the semi-finals were over to go see if he was alright.

But we ran into a problem when we went to the hospital the next day.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ SOMEONE ELSE TOOK HIM OUT?!!" I shouted at the doctors.

"They said they'd be taking him to a different hospital farther north." the man said. "They wanted to run a test to see if he was still stable and functioning properly after that shock."

"Then where the fuck did they take him?!" I asked, still mad.

"They... didn't specify." the doctor said; I wouldn't fucking have that.

"Do you know if he still has Driger?" Kenny asked a nurse.

"Come to think of it," the nurse said, "yes, he did. He wouldn't let go of it the entire time."

"Then it'll be easy to find him." Kenny said.

"How do you know that?" Tyson asked.

"I put tracking devices in your new beyblades." he said. "Since you guys are always running off on your own."

"Tracking devices?" Max asked.

Kenny nodded.

"With the device in Ray's Driger blade, he'll be easy to find." he said, typing on his computer. "...Aha! Found him!"

"Where the fuck is he?" I asked.

"The doctors are right saying that he's farther north." Kenny answered. "He's moving, probably in a vehicle. All we have to do is catch up and aprehend them."

"Then what are we fucking waiting for?!" I asked.

"Kai, we need a ride." Tyson said.

"Oh, shit, that's right." I said; I had forgotten, the bus we usually used was in the shop. "Then how're we going to fucking get to him?"

"Mr. Hiwatari?" a nurse asked me.

"What?" I asked, still upset.

"There's a limousine waiting for you and your friends outside the building." she said.

"I didn't ask for a fucking limousine." I said, heading outside.

Just as the nurse said, there was a limo there waiting for us. Hesitating, the guys (and Hilary) and I climbed in and met with a small television screen. The screen turned on when the door closed and the car started moving.

My grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Kai." he said with a sneer. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What do _you_ want, you douche?" I asked, really getting pissed off.

"Now, now, Kai." he said. "Watch your language. We have a guest with us."

The camera moved to reveal Ray, yes, Ray, sitting in a chair behind him.

"Ray!" we all exclaimed.

"Why the fuck do you have him, douche?!" I shouted.

"Come now, Kai, watch your tongue." he said. "Ray dislikes it when your swear to someone of high authority, such as myself."

Ray looked angry for a moment, then turned his head away with a 'hmph'.

"Just tell me why you have him!!" I shouted.

"Now, don't you worry, Kai." he said, smirking. "I'll tell you once you arrive. In the meantime, Ray, why don't you get yourself ready?"

Ray nodded, stood and left the room.

WHY THE FUCK WAS HE LISTENING TO HIM?!!! I knew that I had told Ray about all the terrible things my grandfather had done to me as a child, so why would he be on _his_ side now?! It didn't make any sense!!

"Don't be so upset, Kai." Voltaire said. "All your questions shall be answered soon enough."

Then he disappeared off the screen and the limo came to a stop. The door was opened by the driver and we all stepped out. We were at an abandoned warehouse. I knew that it could only mean trouble. The driver led us inside to a gigantic room, where a giant generator stood along with my douche for a grandfather.

"Welcome, Kai and company." he said. "Did you find the ride _enjoyable_?"

"Cut the crap and get to the point, asshole!" I responded.

"Now, what did I say about your swearing?" he asked. "Ray here doesn't like it, do you Ray?"

Ray walked in from behind a curtain behind him. His face and eyes showed no emotion, like he was in some sort of trance.

"Now, I believe you want an explanation, so I guess we should get this show on the road." he said, motioning for the spotlights to be turned on him and the generator. "This is a powerful generator capable of twisting time and space, allowing entrace to other dimensions. I've worked on it for some time now. Problem is, I need a strong energy source for it to power up. I've tried everything, and now I think I've found the perfect source. That's where your little friend comes in. I just happened to witness his beybattle yesterday and measured the amount of energy that came from his body by using that attack. With the remarkable amounts of energy that could be tapped by Ray alone, I could power the generator for as long as I wanted!! Heh, heh, heh. Now, the reason I brought you here is for you to witness our first test of this. Ray, onto the platform."

"Yes, master." Ray said, nodding, and he stepped onto the circular platform.

"Why is he listening to you?!" I shouted.

"Let's just say that he's had a change of heart." he said with a smirk. "Now, Ray, begin!"

Ray closed his eyes tightly and small volts of electricity sparked around him.

"Ray!" I shouted, trying to get his attention, but when I tried to step forward, a meter-thick glass wall rose, blocking my path.

"I will not have you interfere, Kai." Voltaire said, stepping toward the controls. He fiddled around with a few dials and Ray increased the electricity. The generator began to start up and a swirling vortex formed.

"That's it!!" Voltaire exclaimed. "I've done it!! I've successfully opened a portal to the land of the bit-beasts!!!"

While he was distracted, I brought out Dranzer and launched him at the glass wall, shattering it to bits. I then commanded Dranzer to proceed in destroying the machine, while I got Ray. Dranzer went right into the machine, wrecking it from the inside out. I got onto the platform and grabbed Ray's arm. When he looked at me, the look in his eyes wasn't normal. When I looked into his eyes, all I saw was... nothing. Unfortunately, while I was gazing into his eyes, a part of the machine exploded, throwing Ray and I into the portal.

(Tyson's POV)

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I knew that we had a big problem on our hands. Kai and Ray had fallen into the portal just as it closed when the generator practically exploded. Thank goodness for Kai, Dranzer fell in the portal too. The rest of us tried to look through the smoke to see if Voltaire was still in the building, but then heard a helicopter. Voltaire had made his getaway.

When the smoke cleared, Max, Kenny, Hilary and I were left in an abandoned warehouse with a giant pile of rubble. We figured that we should try to track down Voltaire so we could find out if there was a way to get the two back, but then we heard a small voice.

"LET ME OUT!!" it shouted. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

The four of us followed the voice, and you wouldn't believe what we found.

(Kai's POV)

We fell into a forest, me still gripping tightly onto Ray's arm. When we finally stopped falling, I held onto him for a few seconds.

"Ray, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, master, I'm alright." he said.

Wait... what?! Did he just say--?!

"Master?" Ray asked, looking up at me. "Are _you_ alright?"

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!!!

* * *

**so yeah, Kai likes to swear (especially at his old man), something's going on with Ray and the others just found something weird.  
ONTO CHAPTER TWO!!!  
R&R please!!**


	2. This isn't happening

**Short, yes, I know.  
Don't hate me.  
Blame high school.  
I do not own Beyblade.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

(Tyson's POV)

After the dust cleared and we found out that Voltaire had made his getaway, Max, Kenny, Hilary and I were ready to go after him when I heard something.

"Somebody get me out of here!!" a small voice cried out from another room.

Max and I went to go check it out.

Upon entering a second room of the warehouse, all we saw were a table, a chair and a box with a little Ray inside. Wait. WHAT?!!

Max and I ran over to the box to get a better look. Our eyes didn't lie. In that little clear box stood a little pissed off Ray, kicking at the side of the box. When he saw us, he eyes widened and he spoke to us.

"Tyson! Max! Please get me out of here!" he said.

"Ray?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes it's me, but I'm just my free will!" the little Ray said.

"Free will?" Max asked.

"YES!!" Little Ray shouted. "NOW LET ME OUT SO I CAN EXPLAIN BETTER!!!"

We couldn't argue with the little guy, so we opened the box and carried him back to Kenny and Hilary.

"Is that you Ray?" Kenny asked.

"_I_ am Ray's free will." Little Ray said. "Without me, Ray's just a soul-less body that needs a master to tell him what to do."

"So _that's_ why he was listening to Voltaire." I said.

"Exactly." Little Ray said. "But now that I'm out, I can return to my body. . . . By the way, where is my body?"

Uh-Oh.

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ KAI AND MY BODY WERE SUCKED IN THROUGH THE PORTAL!!!" Little Ray screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!!!"

"Not really." I said.

"This means that we have to somehow open another portal and get the two out before I vanish from lack of a host!" Little Ray shouted.

"But how do we do that, Little Ray?" Max asked.

"Just call me Will." Little Ray said. "It'll remind me that I need to get my body back ASAP."

"Okay then, _Will_, how do we open another portal?" Max asked.

"Leave that to me." Will said. "I watched Voltaire when he did it and I think I know how. But in the meantime, we need to locate my body and Kai."

Will hopped onto the ground and told Kenny to put down his laptop. Upon opening it, Will was somehow able to bring up an image of his body and Kai, in some sort of forest.

"Now that I know where they are, we can work on getting a new portal up." Will said. "All you guys need to get is a large wired frame and a generator. I'll handle all the little details."

"Yes Will!" Max and I said, standing at attention. Then we left with Hilary to get what he needed.

"What should _I_ do?" Kenny asked.

"Check the old portal." Will said. "If there's anything still intact, tell me. Anything could be useful. I'll stay here and keep an eye on my body."

"Ok." Kenny said, and went over to the old portal.

_'This is bad.'_ Will thought. _'If I don't get to my body in the next forty-eight hours, I'll vanish and Ray'll stay a soul-less servant for the rest of his days!'_

(Kai's POV)

After Ray and I got sucked into that warp hole, we landed in some sort of jungle. But of course I didn't notice that until later because my mind was completely set on Ray the moment we landed.

"Ray!" I exclaimed, shaking him. "Ray! Wake up, Dammit!"

Ray slowly opened his eyes.  
"Yes Master?" he asked.  
"Are you- wait, what did you just call me?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Ray asked me.  
_'OH FUCK!!'_ I screamed in my head.

"Wait a minute, why're you calling me that?" I asked.

"Isn't it proper protocol that a servant addresses his master as such?" Ray asked.

I could feel my face heat up. This wasn't happening.

_Ray does _not_ think that I am his master._

_

* * *

_

**Yes Kai, it's happening, so whaddaya gonna do about it?  
Review to tell me whether I suck for not updating for awhile and/or for updating such a short chapter.**

**DAMN YOU HIGHSCHOOL. YOU AND ALL YOUR LENGHTY ASSIGNMENTS.**

**thank you.**


	3. Alternate Way

**Here's chapter three.  
A bit of a scene, but DON'T WORRY.  
kai knows what he's doing.  
Ray: *enters* What does Kai know how to do?  
Me: *hides computer screen* nothing.  
Ray: ?  
Kai: *Enters* what's going on?  
Me: *freaking out* NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!!  
Kai and Ray: ??  
Me: *to audience* I do not own Beyblade, and never will, here's chapter three.  
Kai: *looks over my shoulder at screen* WHAT IN THE--?!  
Me: ENJOY!!!**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

_'This can't be happening.'_ I thought._ 'Ray does _not_ think I am his master.'_

"Is there something the matter, Master?" Ray asked.

I didn't know what to say. Do I just play along and let Ray call me Master? Or do I try to convince him that I'm not his Master? Well, I could just let him and I could fulfill my erotic dreams of him doing whatever I wanted… BUT I CAN'T DO THAT!!! He doesn't know what he's doing! It's all that douche's fault! He's the one who got Ray like this!!

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I snapped out of my thoughts to find Ray looking up at me with his golden eyes. God, he _still _looked_ sexy_, even if he wasn't acting like himself!! Damn, the look on his face is just _begging_ me to fuck him.

_'Control yourself, Kai.'_ I thought. _'Ray's completely out of it, you can't do anything right now or he might hate you forever once this is over.'_

Then I noticed something. Ray seemed a little more... _feminine_ in a way. _'Shit.'_ I hoped I had seen wrong when I had seen Ray when he was obeying Voltaire, but I think I may have seen right.

Gently, I slipped my hand under Ray's shirt.

I was right.

Voltaire was now an upgraded form of douche.

_**He changed Ray's sex.**_

I looked at Ray's face, which was staring at my hand. He was blushing. I couldn't help myself. I lifted my hand and took off Ray's shirt.

"Master?" Ray asked.

I swallowed.

"What?"

"Do you....?"

Everything after that was just a blur.

(Will's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the scene playing on Kenny's laptop.

My body had _actually_ asked Kai to have sex with him.... her.... CRAP I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!! And worse, Kai had _agreed_! DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT IF HE PULLS A STUNT LIKE THAT THAT HE COULD GET MY BODY-- oh wait. Oh. I see now. Kai knows what he's doing. Whew. Disaster averted.

I closed the laptop and sat down on the ground. Kenny was busily looking through the toasted generator, searching for any intact parts, while the others were out trying to find something that I could use to be a portal.

I sighed and looked at Kenny's watch (which he had left for me to keep track of time) and saw I had 47 hours, 23 minutes and 17 seconds left before my body was a mindless slave forever. I had a feeling that things would be _Just Fine_, so why was I worried? Wait. I'm a free will without its body, so things definitely weren't fine. But who said things couldn't get better? Then again, something could go horribly wrong and I would vanish for the rest of eternity.

......

I have _got_ to start thinking more positively.

(Kai's POV)

After an hour (or at least I think it was that long) I woke up next to Ray. Naked. In the middle of a forest in some strange place that my douche grandfather wanted to go. I yawned and cracked my neck, a little sore from the little "Game" that Ray and I had played.

When I moved to grab my clothes and get dressed, I noticed that Ray woke up.

"Ma-" she started, before I shushed her.

"Go back to sleep." I said. "You need to relax your muscles."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I took my scarf and covered her up a bit, then went behind a tree to get changed. I wasn't even fifteen minutes before I found her up and awake again.

"I thought you were asleep." I said.

"I was." Ray replied. "How long was I out?"

"Just about fifteen minutes." I answered.

"Really?" Ray asked. "I feel like I've slept for hours."

"That's weird." I said. "Oh, well. You feeling alright?"

Ray nodded.

"I'm okay." she said, standing up. I immediately turned around to keep from seeing.

She laughed nervously.

"Uhm, Master," she said, "we, uh... _did it_, though an alternate way, but, uh, I don't understand why you're still not used to seeing me like this."  
_  
'That's because I was caught up in the moment.'_ I thought, mentally punching myself. _'I wasn't really thinking at that time!! God, I'm such an idiot.'_

"Uh, well," Ray said, "we better try to find some way out of this place."

I peeked over my shoulder and thankfully Ray was dressed.

"Right." I replied. "Let's go."

And we were off.

* * *

**Me: *tied up* I'M SO SORRY!!! TTOTT  
Kai: *pissed* YOU SHOULD BE!!  
Ray: *reading* oh my... *blush* oh dear.... *turns* how do you come up with this stuff?  
Me: Well, I guess that's from watching too many Kai/Ray videos on youtube and reading too many Kai/Ray YAOI fanfictions....  
Ray: Kai, was it necessary to tie her up?  
Kai: yes.  
Ray: *taps foot*  
Kai: Fine. *unties me*  
Ray: thank you.  
Me: I can finally feel my arms. Thank you Ray.  
Ray: don't think you're off the hook, I'm still mad at you.  
Me: again, I'm sorry. TT^TT please review.  
Kai: *holds axe threateningly* Ray, may I?  
Ray: *thinks* if you must.  
Kai: *starts chasing me*  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Ciao for now.**


End file.
